Kiss Me
by Jen2261
Summary: The Boho's are playing a game a truth or dare and Roger brings up an interesting suggestion that Maureen and Collins aren't to happy about. Oneshot. Rated T for language and mild situations.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I don't own Truth or Dare.**

Kiss Me

"Okay its your turn now" Collins said laughing as Mimi sat back down and pulled her shirt over her head. Roger blushed and glared at Collins as he covered his lap with a pillow only making Collins laugh harder. The seven friends were in the middle of a game of truth or dare. Collins had just dared Mimi to give Roger a strip tease and it still had the rest of the bohos giggling.

"Okay hmmmm....Joanne. Truth or dare?" Mimi asked with an evil gleam in her eyes. Joanne thought for a minute before smiling.

"Truth" She replied with caused most of the other bohos to groan but Mimi smiled, anticipating the lawyer's choice.

"Okay. What's the most freakiest thing you've done in bed during sex?" Mimi asked with a grin. Angel giggled as Collins and Roger laughed. Joanne blushed and looked down.

"Do I have to answer this?" Joanne mumbled looking up at Mimi.

"You have to. You picked truth." Mimi said still grinning as she scooted closer to make sure she didn't miss this.

"Yeah so Spill!" Collins said between laughs. Joanne groaned and thought for a minute before biting her bottom lip.

"One time Maureen convinced me to use whips and chains" Joanne said softly. Mimi and Collins looked at each other before falling against each other in laughter.

"Wait wait! Who did the whipping?" Mimi asked when she was able to catch her breath. Maureen opened her mouth to answer but Joanne quickly covered it with her hand.

"Not apart of the question!" Joanne said quickly as Maureen laughed, her mouth still covered. Mimi smiled and looked at Maureen raising her eyebrow. Maureen laughed and nodded, winking at the dancer. "and don't even think about telling anyone or I won't have sex with you for a month" Joanne threatened noticing the exchange as she let go of Maureen's mouth.

"Pookie" Maureen gasped and looked at Joanne for a minute. Noticing she was serious she sighed. "Sorry Mimi"

"Okay Joanne. Go!" Mark said shaking his head and speaking for the first time.

"Um....Angel. Truth or dare?" Joanne asked looking as if she was deep in thought.

"Dare!" Angel said almost immediately with a huge grin.

"Okay. I dare you to........" Joanne trailed off, trying to think of a dare. She smirked as an idea popped into her head. "......to go downstairs and find Mimi's sexiest pair of underwear, put them on then come model for us in them, and just them" Joanne said laughing.

"Okay!" Angel said smiling and hopping up, running towards the door.

"What? No!!" Mimi yelled jumping up and running after her. Everyone else laughed as they disappeared out the door, everyone else except Collins.

"Whats wrong Collins?" Maureen asked grinning.

"The underwear better not be too revealing or i'm going to jail for beating up a lawyer" Collins said looking over at Joanne who laughed harder.

"Well while they're gone, what do you want to do?" Mark asked yawning and cradling his head on his hands.

"Roger? What are you looking at?" Maureen asked staring at the rocker. Roger looked between Collins and Maureen a few times before shaking his head, then repeating the action.

"I'm just thinking....Maureen you've kissed everyone in this room at least once except Collins. Which is really weird considering that you two are best friends" Roger said thoughtfully.

"Mimi and Angel too?" Mark asked looking at Maureen with his eyebrows raised.

"Everyone in this room....as in right now Mark" Roger said rolling his eyes.

"Wait....you kissed Roger?" Joanne asked raising her eyebrows.

"Once.... we were in highschool. It didn't mean anything" Roger said shrugging.

"Yeah I was trying to dodge a guy and he wanted to make his ex jealous so we pretended to go out for a while. Made out a few times in public" Maureen said shaking her head.

"Well i didn't particularly enjoy it either" Roger said defensively before looking back at Collins. "But you two never kissed have you?"

"No" Collins said simply, taking a sip from his bottle of Stoli.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm gay" Collins said looking at Roger.

"Besides thats gross. Collins is my best friend and like my brother. I'm not going to kiss him" Maureen said frowning.

"You kissed Mark" Joanne said smiling.

"Touche" Maureen said nodding.

"HEY!" Mark said sitting up to look at Maureen who grinned and blew a kiss his way.

"So you two should kiss" Roger said smirking.

"No" Collins said shaking his head.

"Awe come on Collins. You don't mind do you Jo?" Roger asked looking over at Joanne. Joanne looked at Collins who was shaking his head at her and Maureen who was making a disgusted face.

"Not at all" Joanne said with a grin, causing her to recieve a slap on the arm from Maureen.

"Pookie! I'm your honeybear! You're going to let me kiss someone but I can't even say hi to someone else without you getting upset?" Maureen asked shocked.

"You can when that someone is Collins, and saying hi and flirting are two different things" Joanne said frowning.

"I already kissed him anyway! On New Years" Maureen said, a grin on her face.

"That doesn't count! It was only a peck. I saw it" Mark said smiling, causing Maureen to give him the finger.

"Oh just kiss each other and make out for a few seconds and I'll leave you two alone." Roger huffed.

"NO!" Maureen and Collins said in unison glaring at Roger.

"No what?" Angel asked as she walked back in the room wearing a black and red corset with matching panties.

"No that Collins and I aren't going to-" Maureen started until her eyes fell on Angel. Maureen grinned and whistled as Mimi walked in the room frowning and shaking her head, dropping Angel's clothes on the floor that she had previously been wearing.

"Whoa baby!" Joanne teased laughing as Maureen whistled again. Angel, enjoying the attention smiled and modeled.

"Okay you horny lesbians! Stop hitting on my girlfriend!! She's a he remember!?" Collins yelled glaring at Maureen and Joanne.

"I don't know Col. Sometimes I question Angel's gender" Mark said with a smile, recieving a glare from his ex-roommate.

"The red and black set?" Roger asked frowning and looked at Mimi with a pout.

"Sorry. She grabbed it and wouldn't give it back" Mimi said smiling and kissing Roger's cheek.

"I swear. Angel was a stripper in another life" Maureen said laughing at Angel still modeling. Joanne nodded and waved a dollar in the air that Angel immediately snatched up.

"Okay! Enough!" Collins said jumping up. He grabbed Angel's clothes off the floor in one hand and scooped Angel up in the other, tossing her over his shoulder before disappearing into Mark's bedroom causing Maureen and Joanne to fall over laughing along with Mimi.

"More than I ever needed to see of Angel" Roger said shaking his head, Mark nodding in agreement. Five minutes later Collins and Angel walked out of the bedroom, Angel back in regular clothes. Well regular for Angel.

"Okay Angel its your turn" Mark said as Angel and Collins took a seat. Angel nodded and looked around the circle.

"Maureen. Truth or dare?" Angel asked smiling.

"Dare!" Maureen said grinning with an evil gleam in her eyes. Angel opened her mouth to answer but Roger grabbed her shoulder. He quickly whispered something in Angel's ear. Angel's eyebrows shot up and she smiled then nodded.

"I dare you to make out with Collins" Angel said quickly.

"What?" Maureen exclaimed turning to Roger with an evil glare. Collins who had been drinking his beer choked and turned to Angel.

"Ang?" he asked amazed his girlfriend had just dared someone else to kiss him.

"I'm going to kill you Davis" Maureen growled and began to lunge at the rocker. Joanne grabbed her arm as Roger laughed and jumped behind Mimi.

"You have to do it! You were dared!" Roger said smiling.

"I don't have to do anything" Maureen said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Maureen you picked dare. Should have picked truth" Mark said smiling.

"Well I object!!" Collins yelled raising his hand.

"This is not court Collins" Mimi said giggling, her head turning to Joanne out of reflex who was trying not to laugh.

"Joanne do something!" Maureen snapped turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Honeybear you picked dare. You should have known better" Joanne said finally laughing.

"Fine whatever. Let's just get it over with Collins. Just Kiss Me." Maureen said frowning. Collins groaned as Maureen crawled over to him. He grimaced right before Maureen pressed her lips to his.

"Tongue!!!" Roger yelled and laughed. Maureen groaned inward and opened her mouth letting Collins' tongue enter. Maureen wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head for better access. Collins wrapped his arms around her reflexively and closed his eyes along with Maureen. After about a minute they finally pulled apart and stared at each other, both in amazement.

"So how was it?" Mimi asked smiling. Maureen looked at her friends then back at Collins.

"It was......FUCKING GROSS!!!" Maureen yelled pushing Collins away from her as she wiped her mouth.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Collins chanted and wiped his tongue several times. Everyone busted out laughing at the two best friends.

"I need water!" Maureen exclaimed and jumped up running into the kitchen.

"Make that two! YUCK!" Collins yelled following her as the five other friends continued to laugh.


End file.
